


Lady Nikiforova's Fake Husband

by k_haruyuki



Series: Secrets Inside Love Knots [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Arranged Marriage, Butler Katsuki Yuuri, Cruise Ships, Curses, Drunk Victor Nikiforov, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Friends With Benefits, Hanahaki Disease, Immortal Katsuki Yuuri, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Marriage of Convenience, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Medicine, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, Newspapers, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Oral Sex, Other, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Revelations, Russia, Sad Ending, Scars, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, Unresolved Sexual Tension, YOI Regency Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Since the age of 15, Victoria Nikiforova is an Omega who is attracted to other men. Men who categorize all Alphas (including those with a female body) and Betas, who do not go through the Gender Change Process when the subgenres awaken. In the process, boys who awaken as Omegas must be registered under a female name, and women who awaken as Alfas become men and neither people from important families should submit.And Viktoria really hates that kind of thing. So she decided to create a fake fiance and ended up ordering her mysterious butler, Yuuri, to assume the role.
Series: Secrets Inside Love Knots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731079
Comments: 30
Kudos: 32
Collections: YOI REGENCY WEEK





	1. Act 1 ~ контракт (kontrakt - Contract)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiaDan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaDan/gifts).



> \- This is my contribuition to YOI Regency Week. Day 1 - Dance/ball + tea
> 
> \- This is a part of series that I plan to work with in the future.
> 
> \- I'm looking for someone to help me in my fics. English is not my home language and I have to deal mostly using Google Translator to help me and sometimes, is not enough. 
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. You can also leave questions for me on my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kharuyuki). I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.

**1.1**

**St. Petersburg, December 1865 - Romanov Family Castle**

**_Cast:_ **

**_\- Daughter of the Prince of the house Nikiforov, relative of the Russian royal family, Victoria Romanova Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Daughter of the Lord of the Giacometti house, Christine Giacometti._ **

**_\- Extras._ **

Waltzes echo through the halls of the royal castle. The year-end ball, organized by the Russian royal family, is full of important figures, but even so, Victoria Nikiforova is looking bored. First, your best friend is late, surely courting some other lonely soul over there. Second, her mother is insisting on finding a fiance for her, after all she is 27 years old and still single. 

On one of the benches, with a glass of champagne in hand, Victoria admires from afar the presentation of the Ballet company that currently belongs to her maternal grandmother. From there, he watches Chris courting a man all in black, but apparently, she ends up being rejected by him. This surprises her, as few reject Christine Giacometti.

And for the first time that night, Victoria Nikiforov is laughing. It may be because of the scene, or because of the drink. But she knows that this is only temporary. Soon she needs to return to the house where she is forced to live alone, just because she is Omega.  _ An Omega in a male body. _

**…**

Since the age of 15, Victoria Nikiforova is an Omega who is attracted to other men. Men who categorize all Alphas (including those with a female body) and Betas, who do not go through the Gender Change Process when subgenres awaken. In the process, boys who awaken as Omegas must be registered under a female name, and women who awaken as Alfas become men and neither people from important families should submit. 

And Viktoria really hates that kind of thing.

**~ x ~**

Viktoria returns to her home drunk, inside one of her family's carriages. She then mysteriously asks to stop and gets out of the carriage, staggering through the park and placing herself in front of a young boy in black clothes and with a small brown puppy on his lap.

"You… hic… You are perfect!" She says, startling him. "Be my ... hic ... butler!"

"What?" The boy asks, looking at her in surprise.

"Be my butler ..." She stops, and tilts her face. "I do not know your name."

"Yuuri." The boy says, looking at him seriously. "My name is Yuuri. And what would be yours, miss?"

"Viktor… hic" She replies, and then shakes her head. "Viktoria."

"I understand." The boy who calls himself Yuuri gets up from the bench and looks at her right hand corner. "Now, miss, do you happen to know these people who are approaching us right now?"

"Hmm?" Victoria looks around, noticing that there are actually people approaching them. "I think not."

"Very well. I think I should start my first task as your butler, miss. Why don't you lie down on the bench and take a nap with Vicchan while I work this out?" Yuuri suggests, chuckling when he sees Omega nodding excitedly and lying down on the bench, soon falling asleep.

Vicchan approaches her and stands guard. Yuuri looks back at the men who approached them, and dissolves the smile, while his long black cloak suddenly starts to shake. 

"Dear sirs." He says, making those men stop looking. "Can I help you?" 

"Deliver the Omega, stranger!" One of them orders, holding up a pistol.

"I'm sorry, but I refuse ..." Yuuri says, but is interrupted by a shot. 

He then rolls his eyes, while screams begin to echo through the park. Screams that soon comes to an end and he simply lifts the Omega off the bench, carrying it to the empty coach along with the little brown Poodle. He lays her inside the carriage and sits in the front, lifting the horse's reins.

"Take us home, please." And the horse begins to trot.

**~ x ~**

**1.2**

**St. Petersburg - Nikiforov Mansion**

**_Cast:_ **

**_\- Daughter of the Prince of the house Nikiforov, relative of the Russian royal family, Victoria Romanova Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Yuuri._ **

**_\- Extras._ **

It only took Victoria Nikiforova to open her eyes to realize that something was wrong. Raised curtains flutter in the wind that passes through the half-open windows, a huge red carpet with golden borders decorates the floor at the entrance, jars with flowers, lamps, armchairs ... objects that she has never seen before. Conversations and laughter echo through the main hall, coming from the dining room. All she least expects is to see the old maid hired by her mother and two unknown people sitting at the table, talking and having breakfast.

"But what's going on here?" Victoria asks, making everyone shut up. “Who in their right mind allowed them to sit at this table? ”

"I allowed it." A voice from behind him makes him turn and look at a man with black hair, an Asian-looking face and big dark brown eyes looking at him coldly. “Good afternoon, my dear lady. I hope you are now feeling better enough to join us.”

"You ..." Viktoria starts to say, feeling a strong headache. "Come with me." 

Victoria took him by the arm and pulled him into an empty room, where mysteriously there was a cart with a teapot and two empty cups next to one of the armchairs.

"Please forgive me, my dear lady, but I was about to take this tea to your room. It is good for dealing with pain caused by drinking alcohol." He pours tea into the two cups and places them on the table between two armchairs.

When she closes and locks the door, the man sits in one of the armchairs.

"Who are you?" Victoria says, turning and looking at her angrily. "Who are those people sitting at that table."

“First, my dear lady. My name is Yuuri. You hired me last night to be your butler, even though you were clearly drunk. After you ended up sleeping in the middle of our conversation, I decided to bring you home safely. I took advantage of this and did a general cleaning in this house, washed all the clothes and took care of the dogs. ” The boy says, crossing his legs and raising his right hand, resting his beautiful face on it. “And no matter what I say, everyone already knows me as their butler. Your family, the employees, our neighbors ... ”

"How dare you!" She exclaims, furious.

"Well, it's not my fault if you weren't aware when you decided to put me in your carriage and convince me to work for you." He says, lifting the other cup of tea, offering it to her.

“And that is why you are pretending to be my butler? Do not make me laugh. What do you get out of all this? Money? Prestige? Believe me when I say that you will not receive a cent from me ... ”

"Protection." He replies, interrupting her. "I gain protection, my dear lady."

And then, to Victoria's surprise, he gets up and starts unbuttoning the top of his clothes.

"What ..." She starts to ask, but stops when she feels her breath hitch when she sees huge burn scars where his chest should be.

"Help me, and I will do whatever you order me to do." Yuuri says, and Victoria realizes that there is fear in his eyes. "Please."

And Victoria, seeing herself trapped by circumstances, decides that it is better to accept his presence in her life. She drinks the tea, being surprised by the delicate aroma and delicious taste, something completely different from what is served to her by the old maid hired by her family.

"One week." She says, holding out the cup to him who takes it to add more tea. “Show me that you are able to take care of this house and carry out my orders, and I will officially hire you as my official butler.

"Understood." 

A week later, Yuuri proved to be a perfect butler, and Viktoria has no choice but to hire him. Little does she know, but this is the beginning of the huge transformation she will undergo because of him. After all, Yuuri Plisetsky carries much more than burns on his body. A lot more.

**~ x ~**

**1.3**

**St. Petersburg - Nikiforov Mansion**

**_Cast:_ **

**_\- Daughter of the Prince of the house Nikiforov, relative of the Russian royal family, Victoria Romanova Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Daughter of the Lord of the Giacometti house, Christine Giacometti._ **

Sex with Christine is good, but not enough to completely satisfy Victoria. Both Omegas are in the huge bed, with no physical contact between them. Christine is lying, completely naked over the sheets. Victor is sitting on his right side, also naked and absent-mindedly smoking a cigarette, while reading another letter from his mother, saying that he is preparing a ball for her to choose a husband.

“You know, I met a very handsome man hours ago. Probably a Beta. ” Christine starts to say, making Victoria look sideways.

"A man with black hair and an Asian appearance?" She asks, laughing.

"Yes, that's him. I tried to use my charm on it, but it didn't work. Imagine, someone rejecting me like that, out of nowhere. ” Christine laughs too, clearly imagining the scene. 

"He's my new butler." Viktoria replies, surprised by what she heard.

After all, not even married Alfas can resist her charms.

Both are silent again, until ...

"You know, it would be really cool if an Alpha or Beta came out of nowhere claiming to be your fiance." Christine comments, and Victoria looks at her in surprise. "It's just a sudden idea that I had."

Christine shrugs, but Victoria finds herself wide-eyed.

"That’s is!" She exclaims, startling the other Omega. "I just need to create a groom."

"How are you going to do that?" Christophe asks, looking at him in surprise.

“I will use Yuuri. My family is still unaware of his existence, so he is the perfect candidate. ” Viktória comments, smiling broadly.

"Don't forget to tell him it's all about acting." Christine warns her,

**~ x ~**

**1.4**

**St. Petersburg, March 1866 - Nikiforov Castle**

**_Cast:_ **

**_\- Daughter of the Prince of the house Nikiforov, relative of the Russian royal family, Victoria Romanova Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Lord of the house Nikiforov, Prince Alexei Romanov Nikiforov._ **

**_\- Madame of the house Nikiforov and wife of Prince Alexei, Madame Yuliana Romanova Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Madame Casa Baranovskaya and Director of the Rostelecom Ballet Company, Madame Lília Baranovskaya Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Extras_ **

"So that's it, my dear mother." Victoria says, trying not to be overcome by the looks of everyone present. "I would like to ask you to stop making possible boyfriends, since I promised my hand and my heart to my beloved Yuri."

“And where is this boy, Vitenka? Why isn’t she by your side here and now? ” Madame Yuliana asks, looking at her daughter seriously.

“My dear mother, please forgive this undone, but my plans were to bring him to this house. But my Yuri is recently recovering from an accident he suffered days before we left and I decided not to bring him with me because of this. ” Victoria takes a deep breath, noting that her maternal grandmother, Madame Lília, just watches him with a frown while the others discussed this information with each other.

Viktória returns to look at her mother, who looks at her with a smile on her face.

"Very well. In consideration of that Alpha, I will stop looking for a fiance. I'm so happy! I will finally be able to start preparing for your wedding. ” Yuliana says excitedly. “Vitenka, dear. Try to get this boy here as soon as possible. I look forward to meeting you. ”

In a cold sweat, all that remains for Victoria is to agree to her request. She smiles and decides to take two more bites of the dinner in front of her before asking permission and leaving.

**…**

"What do you think?" Someone asks, sitting in an armchair, next to the woman, who is also sitting, admiring the fireplace burning nearby.

"I found it very convenient that Vitya got a boyfriend like that out of the blue." She replies, frowning.

"Indeed." The other person agrees, letting out a breath. "I could see that Lady Victoria grew more and more pale when she was forced to bring this fiancé here."

This other person looks at Lília, who has her right hand on her face, in reflection.

"Are you planning something?" He asks, and she looks at him with a smile.

"Yes." She replies, smiling at him. "I'm. And you are perfect for that, Lord Plisetsky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's chapter:  
> Act 2 ~ дворецкий (Dvoretsky - Butler)
> 
> Everything was going well, until strange things started happening around Viktória, making her more and more confused. Initially, Yuuri no longer appears with letters from her family for a few days. This leaves her with the feeling of freedom that she always dreamed of having. Then, new letters arrive, this time containing the name 'Yuri Plisetsky' as the sender, which makes her find it strange. After all, she doesn't know any Yuri Plisetsky.


	2. Act 2 ~ дворецкий (Dvoretsky - Butler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yuuri." Viktória says, welcoming the butler to her room that morning with her breakfast.
> 
> "Yes, my lady?" He asks, placing the tray on her lap carefully.
> 
> "I need your help." She says, biting her bottom lip. "I need you to pretend to be my fiance in the presence of my family tomorrow night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This is my contribuition to YOI Regency Week. Day 2 - Courting/letters + Flowers
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. You can also leave questions for me on my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kharuyuki). I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.

**2.1**

**St. Petersburg, April 1866 - Nikiforov Mansion**

**_\- Daughter of the Prince of the house Nikiforov, relative of the Russian royal family, Victoria Romanova Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Lady Victoria Romanova Nikiforova's butler, Yuuri._ **

Viktoria realizes that Yuuri is a very strange man. Even though he ends up smiling, his eyes don't reflect joy. In addition, he is very strong and does not tire easily. And he's an impeccable cook, the house is cleaner and more organized now that the previous maid has retired from work, mail is sorted by type and delivered on time to her or sent to Nikiforov Castle and Makkachin loves him and Vicchan as much.

To the point of becoming obedient, something that Viktoria never thought she would do so easily.

Everything was going well, until strange things started happening around Viktória, making her more and more confused. Initially, Yuuri no longer appears with letters from her family for a few days. This leaves her with the feeling of freedom that she always dreamed of having. Then, new letters arrive, this time containing the name 'Yuri Plisetsky' as the sender, which makes her find it strange. After all, she doesn't know any Yuri Plisetsky.

**…**

_ My dear Victoria, _

_ You cannot imagine how happy I am to remember the moment I was captured for your beautiful appearance, for your lovely scent and for the great kindness that your esteemed lady has in your heart. I just hope that our brief meeting has also left you with sweet memories. _

_ I look forward to the day of our reunion. _

_ Yuri Plisetsky, grandson of Lord Nikolai Plisetsky. _

**…**

She grimaces, not liking what she is reading. She throws the letter into the fireplace, watching the fire slowly burn the paper with a frown. Obviously, she starts to panic when she starts receiving more other letters from this Yuri Plisetsky, especially when in one of them, he reveals that he is communicating with her mother.

**…**

_ My dear Viktoria, _

_ You do not know how happy I am to receive permission from your family to formally court you, although I find it confusing that your family thinks we are already engaged. I am waiting eagerly for your letters. _

_ I do not know what kind of gift I can send to you, so I am sending along with that letter a poem that I wrote with your dear lady in mind. _

_ Yuri Plisetsky, grandson of Lord Nikolai Plisetsky. _

**…**

_ All I wish is to be with you _

_ In happy moments, in sad moments. _

_ Loneliness should never be felt by anyone _

_ But it's okay now, because I'm here. _

_ All I want is to see your real smile, _

_ The one that comes from the bottom of your heart. _

_ Just like that I know it's okay with you _

_ And that I can make you smile even more. _

_ It's okay, don't be ashamed. _

_ I'm here because I want to be, with you. _

_ Cause you are very special to me _

_ And this is my most precious feeling. _

**…**

Viktoria feels touched by poetry. What she doesn't know is that there is another poetry in Yuuri's hands, which joins the rest of the letter in the fireplace. Other gifts start to be delivered daily, but Viktoria refuses to accept them. And then the day comes when she can finally have everything to lose.

**…**

_ My dear Viktoria, _

_ I am happy to inform you that I will be at your family's castle this weekend, for dinner to celebrate our engagement ... _

**~ x ~**

"Yuuri." Viktória says, welcoming the butler to her room that morning with her breakfast.

"Yes, my lady?" He asks, placing the tray on her lap carefully.

"I need your help." She says, biting her bottom lip. "I need you to pretend to be my fiance in the presence of my family tomorrow night."

And she tells him the whole truth. It is true that Yuuri listens carefully, looking at her seriously.

"As you wish, my lady." He then begins to tidy up her room, opening the curtains and preparing her bath. 

That day, nothing unusual happens around Viktoria, but what she doesn't know is that when she went to sleep, Yuuri mysteriously leaves the mansion and only returns hours later. He then takes a strange medicine with water and goes back to his duties.

…

"Good evening, Lord Plisetsky. I believe we have something very important to talk about. My name is ..."

**~ x ~**

**2.2**

**St. Petersburg, April 1866 - Nikiforov Castle**

**_Cast:_ **

**_\- Daughter of the Prince of the house Nikiforov, relative of the Russian royal family, Victoria Romanova Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Lord of the house Nikiforov, Prince Alexei Romanov Nikiforov._ **

**_\- Madame of the house Nikiforov and wife of Prince Alexei, Madame Yuliana Romanova Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Madame Casa Baranovskaya and Director of the Rostelecom Ballet Company, Madame Lília Baranovskaya Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Lady Ludmila Babicheva Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Sir Georgi Popovich Nikiforov._ **

**_\- Lady Victoria Romanova Nikiforova's butler, Yuuri._ **

**_\- Extras_ **

  
  


When Viktoria appears for dinner at her family's castle accompanied by a strange man, Lady Yuliana almost passes out thinking that her daughter is cheating on her fiancé.

"Good evening, Madame Yuliana, Sir Alexei, Sir Georgi, Miss Ludmila, Madame Lilia. My name is Yuuri Plisetsky and I am Lady Viktoria's fiancé." Yuuri says, formally greeting them.

This makes most people there excited to hear that, while Madame Lilia Baranovskaya looks at him in shock, clearly not expecting it.

_ After all, he is not Yuri Plisetsky. _

"Your grandfather is coming soon." Sir Alexei says to Yuuri, and this time it is Viktoria who pales.

"I'm looking forward to seeing him again." Yuuri just responds, with a strange smile on his face.

In fact, Lord Nikolai Plisetsky joins them for dinner and confirms that Yuuri is his grandson. Madame Lília, angrily, leaves the table claiming migraine, being observed curiously by Yuuri. When it is time to return to their home, they discover that it is raining and Yuuri surprises everyone with a beautiful umbrella and a [long pink coat](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EVg6bBmXYAsqOjE?format=jpg&name=4096x4096) with stones in different shades of blue adorning the two items, even forming a flower in the back of the coath and that complement each other very well, but that are items that have never been seen by her before. Yuuri accompanies her to the interior of the carriage, and waits for her to enter so that he can turn and look closely at Madame Lilia, who closes the curtains abruptly and moves away from the window. With that, he closes the umbrella and hands it to Lady Viktoria, before crossing the carriage and climbing in front,to drive you to their destination

**~ x ~**

**2.3**

**St. Petersburg, April 1866 - Nikiforov Mansion**

**_\- Daughter of the Prince of the house Nikiforov, relative of the Russian royal family, Victoria Romanova Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Lady Victoria Romanova Nikiforova's butler, Yuuri._ **

Lady Viktoria begins to see Yuuri with different eyes. Especially when she accidentally sees him bathing the dogs wearing only black pants, which is marking his thighs, hips and ass, which together with the exposed muscles and wet with water, make him a very sexy man. Even with the scars from burns involving such muscles. 

And because of that, Lady Viktoria finds herself wishing to be taken by that mysterious man. And she decides to order Yuuri to have sex with her. 

"Yuuri." She calls out to him, making him look seriously. "Satisfy me."

And to make it clear what kind of satisfaction she seeks, she undoes the knot in the long robe she is wearing and lets it fall to the floor, revealing her naked body to him. Yuuri turns off the tap and leaves the two dogs in the yard, where they go to eat and rest. He removes the rest of her wet clothes, making her eyes widen when she sees Yuuri completely naked for the first time.

_ Bozhe Moy ... _

Yuuri approaches her and picks up the robe from the floor, before extending his hand to her.

"As you wish, my lady." He says, guiding her to one of the rooms in that house.

**…**

Viktoria lies on her back on the bed, keeping her eyes on Yuuri, who kneels between her legs and with his hands, begins to touch her male body gently. Face, neck, shoulders, chest, waist, hips and thighs, lifting them up before bringing his mouth closer to her cock. Viktoria's eyes widen and she lets out moans of pleasure when Yuuri starts to lick and suck the member, feeling her hole start to get wet, something that makes Yuuri move one of his fingers and start touching there, before penetrating it with him.

Soon two fingers come together inside the Omega, which together not only work to stretch the muscles better but also to press on her prostate, making her increase the volume of moans and arch her back, gripping Yuuri's black hair tightly with both hands.

"Yuuri ..." Vitor starts to say, but stops when he comes in his mouth, while three fingers continue to stimulate the inside of her vagina. 

Yuuri swallows everything and raises his head, using his left hand to masturbate her with his right hand, which is inside her. Viktoria, drowning in that incredible sea of pleasure, ends up falling asleep when reaching her orgarms. Yuuri slowly moves away from her and goes to the bathroom, returning with a damp towel and passing it over her body, before taking her to the bed in her room, dressing her in a long lace nightgown and covering with the sheet.

"I don't know why, but something about you makes me feel very hot in my chest." Yuuri says, lifting his right hand and placing it on his chest. "I don't know who I am, but maybe you can give me a meaning beyond 'him'.

Yuuri gets up, and leaves her room, closing the door and leaning his forehead against it.

"But I promise here and now to protect you and serve you until you want to." He whispers, and walks away, going to his room to wash himself and return to his normal duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's chapter:  
> Act 3 ~ протектор (Protektor - Protector)
> 
> "Good night sir."   
> "Gaah! Who are you ?!"  
> "You bastard, how dare you interrupt our meeting?"  
> "How did you find our hiding place?"  
> "Details aside, I am very interested to know why you are behind the Nikiforov Family coach."  
> "Ah, it's just a small job of chasing and scaring that bastard with the Omega of the Nikiforov family."   
> "Ah, I see. In this case, you are talking about me." And the five men freeze when they see that, in fact, 'Yuri Plisetsky' is there, in front of them.


	3. Act 3 ~ протектор (Protektor - Protector)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, a delicate melody begins to echo around the room, attracting the attention of everyone present for the piano in the center and the black-haired man who is playing on it. The melody, not being recognized by anyone, makes the people present there start to have different types of feelings. 
> 
> The melody ends and Yuuri, being applauded by everyone, gets up and bows to everyone present before returning to sit down and play yet another unknown melody. Viktoria watches him as he sips the champagne in the glass he is holding in his right hand, dancing a little to the new melody he is playing now. This is until she watches who is behind her, looking at her coldly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- YOI Regency Week. Day 3 - Mysterious Suitor + Music.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. You can also leave questions for me on my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kharuyuki). I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.

**3.1**

**St. Petersburg, May 1866 - City streets**

**_Cast:_ **

**_\- Daughter of the Prince of the house Nikiforov, relative of the Russian royal family, Victoria Romanova Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Lady Victoria Romanova Nikiforova's butler, Yuuri._ **

**_\- Extras._ **

Yuuri is accompanying Viktoria after a dinner with other Omegas of the Russian nobility when he realizes that the carriage in which they are being followed by another with 5 people. He frowns, not liking it and decides to prevent them from continuing behind them.

"Vicchan." He says, and from its cover, the little brown poodle appears mysteriously. "Distract the men from the carriage behind us."

And with a lick on his hand, the poodle jumps out of the carriage and disappears into the darkness of the night. Minutes later, screams echo from the carriage behind, and Yuuri overhears Viktoria comment.

"It must be a group of drunks." 

Yuuri opens a forced smile, knowing that is not quite what they are.

…

"Good night sir." 

"Gaah! Who are you ?!"

"You bastard, how dare you interrupt our meeting?"

"How did you find our hiding place?"

"Details aside, I am very interested to know why you are behind the Nikiforov Family coach."

"Ah, it's just a small job of chasing and scaring that bastard with the Omega of the Nikiforov family." 

"Ah, I see. In this case, you are talking about me." And the five men freeze when they see that, in fact, 'Yuri Plisetsky' is there, in front of them. "This is good because it means that my lady is not your main target, but I cannot deny that she may end up in danger because of this."

"Answer our questions!"

"Why should I? You won't be alive to tell the story anymore." And with that, a black scythe appears in his right hand and with a single quick movement, he kills four of the five, leaving the last alive to watch in horror that the bodies of his companions suddenly start to fall apart.

"You… are you…" The survivor says, pale. "  _ Chernobog _ ."

Yuuri just shrugs, killing him quickly.

"I think I am." Yuuri comments, tilting his face. "But who is  _ Chernobog _ ? Why do people insist on calling me that? I think ... I will never find out. After all, people here fear  _ Chernobog _ ."

And then, the cloak he's wearing completely envelops him, making him suddenly disappear from that place.  _ Maybe one day he will know the answer. _

**~ x ~**

**3.2**

**St. Petersburg, May 1866 - Nikiforov Mansion**

**_Cast:_ **

**_\- Daughter of the Prince of the house Nikiforov, relative of the Russian royal family, Victoria Romanova Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Lady Victoria Romanova Nikiforova's butler, Yuuri._ **

_ Smell of blood. _

Viktoria wonders why Yuuri has a faint smell of blood instead of the smells that correspond to an Alpha or a Beta. But by Yuuri's body anatomy, he is certainly not a Beta. And she wonders what it would be like if she asked him to help in her heat.

Oh… just thinking about it makes you excited. And once again Viktoria surrenders to Yuuri's talented hands and tongue, which are able to bring the satisfaction she was always looking for. 

**~ x ~**

**3.3**

**St. Petersburg, May 1866 - Nikiforov Mansion**

**_Cast:_ **

**_\- Daughter of the Prince of the house Nikiforov, relative of the Russian royal family, Victoria Romanova Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Lady Victoria Romanova Nikiforova's butler, Yuuri._ **

**_\- Extras._ **

Another pleasant day arrives for Viktoria, who as always is awakened by Yuuri, who serves her breakfast in bed and starts to make her room presentable before preparing the clothes for her to wear that morning and her bath. She then prepares to spend the morning studying with the official tutor of the Romanov family, who tries to teach Viktoria different types of lessons, from Mathematics, Russian History to Dance and Violin. Something she cannot learn properly and finally all the frustration makes her dismiss the tutor.

"My dear lady, would you allow me to take over as your tutor?" Yuuri asks, much to her surprise.

Viktoria decides to give him a chance and is surprised when Yuuri's teaching method is not only different but also efficient. And then, she discovers a new thing about Yuuri when, attending a family party. A party where there should be a performance by a famous pianist who ended up not appearing there.

Suddenly, a delicate melody begins to echo around the room, attracting the attention of everyone present for the piano in the center and the black-haired man who is playing on it. The melody, not being recognized by anyone, makes the people present there start to have different types of feelings. 

The melody ends and Yuuri, being applauded by everyone, gets up and bows to everyone present before returning to sit down and play yet another unknown melody. Viktoria watches him as he sips the champagne in the glass he is holding in his right hand, dancing a little to the new melody he is playing now. This is until she watches who is behind her, looking at her coldly.

"Aunt Lilia." She says, greeting her.

"I would like to be the first to congratulate you on your wedding, Viktoria. Your fiance is a very talented man." She says, looking at her seriously. "Your dear mother has already planned everything for your wedding."

And Viktoria pales, having completely forgotten about that simple detail.

"What do you mean?" She asks, despairing. 

"She scheduled her wedding to Yuuri Plisetsky for the next month." Madame Lilia informs her, watching her closely. 

Yuuri immediately realizes that she is nervous when he meets her half an hour later and makes preparations for their farewell. And because of that, she doesn't realize that she starts to feel more appetite, to get more and more stressed and to build nests in her bed. She is very close to entering her heat, and this looks like it will be quite painful.

"Yuuri. Take care of me, please." She begs, already undressing because of the heat.

And Yuuri obeys, using his mouth, fingers and toys to bring orgasm after orgasm amid the waves of Viktoria's heat, and for 7 days, Viktoria had no memory at all. That is why when she wakes up and sees blood on the sheets, she immediately touches the back of her neck, feeling nothing in it. When she turns around, she realizes that Yuuri is sleeping on her couch, her face pale and sweaty. In his left hand, a badly placed tissue is stained with blood, which runs down the floor.

"Yuuri?" She asks, hoarse.

But he doesn't respond, which means he is very tired. She removes the dirty sheets from the bed and throws them on the floor, surprised at how numb and satisfied her body is after coming out of a heat. She drinks a glass of water from the headboard next to her bed and goes back to bed, closing her eyes and going to sleep.

**...**

It does not take long for Viktoria to start feeling strange chills and to have the feeling of being watched closely. But most of the time, those bad feelings disappear mysteriously minutes after they start. And Yuuri also seems to feel that, because of the way he changes his behavior. Viktoria is very happy to watch him take protective attitudes on her, and is looking forward to their wedding.

_ Oh no. _

She needs to tell Yuuri as soon as possible. And he hopes the butler will accept to be her fake boyfriend.

**~ x ~**

**3.4**

**Saint Petersburg, May 1866 - Saint Petersburg Shopping Center.**

**_Cast:_ **

**_\- Daughter of the Prince of the house Nikiforov, relative of the Russian royal family, Victoria Romanova Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Lady Victoria Romanova Nikiforova's butler, Yuuri._ **

"Yuuri, we need to talk." Viktoria says, returning with him to the carriage. 

"Is there a problem, my lady?" Yuuri asks, waiting for her to get into the carriage first so that she can get in and put the items she spent the afternoon buying.

"My mom has finished planning our wedding, and it will happen in a week." She says, making him freeze before getting out of the carriage.

"Our marriage?" He asks, looking at her with his face tilted.

"Yes." She replies, lowering her face.

"And do you want that?" He asks, watching her bite her bottom lip.

"Yes." She suddenly, and widens her eyes to see Yuuri in front of her, get on her knees in front of her and look her in the eye. "The only choice I have now to escape criticism from my mother Yelena and my aunt Lilia's suspicions is to end this marriage, even if I don't want it."

"Then I will marry you, my lady. And I will behave as usual after the wedding, as your butler." He says to her in a cold voice. "But first, I want you to know something about me that can cause you problems."

"What?" She asks, surprised by what she's hearing.

"Did you never ask yourself why I didn't introduce myself with my last name?" He asks, making her shiver down her spine "Actually, I don't know who I really am. Three years ago, I woke up with my whole body burned and no memory. According to doctors, I was found on a beach, using torn and burnt rags containing a seam the letters Y, U, U, R, I and K. As the letter K seems to be my surname, I decided to assume the name Yuuri and started to learn everything I know until today, also using skills that I was rediscovering being able to have. "

_ So that's it?  _

_ Yuuri has no memory of who he is? _

_ This is so sad! _

"Don't worry, Yuuri. I will be by your side until the end." She says, looking at him seriously and her eyes widening when she sees him smile.

She feels her face heat up and instinctively takes her hand to her heart, which is pounding.

_ What's going on with her?  _

**~ x ~**

**3.5**

**_St. Petersburg, June 1866 - St. Petersburg Central Library._ **

**_Cast:_ **

**_\- Daughter of the Prince of the house Nikiforov, relative of the Russian royal family, Victoria Romanova Nikiforova._ **

Viktoria enters the Central Library and asks to be guided to the section of old newspapers, which are organized by year and picks one up randomly, picking it up to read the main page and seeing if she finds anything that could help to discover Yuuri's true identity.

**…**

_ Pyotr Tchaikovsky presents for the first time together with the Bolshoi Ballet, 'Swan Lake' at the great Marinski theater.  _

**…**

_ Russia after the First World War. _

**…**

_ Authorities in a small seaside village report on pieces of ship from the sea.  _

**…**

_ Lady Nikiforova receives a poodle as a 15th birthday present and moves out of her family's castle, now that she is Omega. _

**…**

_ In a village in southeastern Russia, rumors about a black man using a scythe to kill people begin to circulate. This man is called Chernobog by them. _

**…**

_ Princess Anastasia Romanova alive? Women insist on assuming the identity of the missing princess. _

**…**

_ Russia declares non-involvement in the war that devastates the European continent if neither party decides to attack the country. _

_ … _

_ Unfortunately, _ there doesn't seem to be anything there, and that leaves her completely frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- [From Wikipédia] Chernobog – also spelled as Chernevog, Czernobog, Chornoboh, Crnobog, Tchernobog and Zcerneboch among many other variants – is a Slavic deity whose name means "black god", about whom much has been speculated but little is attested and known definitively.
> 
> The only known historical sources for this god are a 12th-century Christian chronicle and the 13th-century Icelandic legend Knýtlinga saga, which describe him as a dark, accursed deity.
> 
> Although the ancient Slavic religion was chiefly polytheistic with a wide pantheon of gods, he has been historically assumed to be the dualistic counterpart or contrasting aspect of the "good" deity, Belobog (the "white god"). This dualism is a common theme amongst Eurasian religions. In modern depictions, such as video games and film, Chernobog is generally portrayed as a demon or monster with a grotesque or frightening appearance, often linked to darkness and death.
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter:  
> Act 4 ~ муж (Muzh - Husband)
> 
> "I regret hearing that you have no information of my own. Unfortunately, I lost my memory 3 years ago and I have nothing but certain flashes that happen suddenly and habits that I end up discovering in my daily life." Yuuri says, much to the detectives' surprise. "Of course, my esteemed wife Viktoria knew this before she agreed to marry me."
> 
> "Is that true, Madame?" A detective asks, looking at Lady Viktoria who nods.
> 
> "Yes. He told me about his amnesia and I was looking for information that could help him find out who he really is or even recover his memory, but in vain." She replies, helping herself to delicious tea.


	4. Act 4 ~ муж (Muzh - Husband)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony begins, but Viktoria ends up not paying much attention, not realizing the moment that says, 'I accept' to the priest or the moment that Yuuri says the same, only waking up when Yuuri puts a golden ring on the finger of her right hand.
> 
> "If by any chance there is someone here who does not want the union of these two here in front of me, let them go now or shut up forever." The priest announces, and both Viktoria and Yuuri look at the guests.
> 
> But when Nikolai Plisetsky gets up, almost everyone there looks at each other in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- YOI Regency Week. Day 4 - Arranged Marriage
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. You can also leave questions for me on my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kharuyuki). I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.

**4.1**

**St. Petersburg, August 1866 - Nikiforov Mansion**

**_Cast:_ **

**_\- Daughter of the Prince of the house Nikiforov, relative of the Russian royal family, Victoria Romanova Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Lady Victoria Romanova Nikiforova's butler, Yuuri._ **

  
  


The wedding is finally approaching. Everything is ready according to the wishes of Madame Yelena, who spared no effort and money to make that special moment an unforgettable day for the nobility of Russia. At the mansion, Yuuri continues his duties as a butler, and behaves like a perfect groom in the presence of her family.

Viktoria starts to wonder what he really thinks about all of this. 

_ Is it really right to make him marry her? _

**~ x ~**

**4.2**

**St. Petersburg, August 1866 - Nikiforov Castle**

**_Cast:_ **

**_\- Daughter of the Prince of the house Nikiforov, relative of the Russian royal family, Victoria Romanova Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Lord of the house Nikiforov, Prince Alexei Romanov Nikiforov._ **

**_\- Madame of the house Nikiforov and wife of Prince Alexei, Madame Yuliana Romanova Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Madame Casa Baranovskaya and Director of the Rostelecom Ballet Company, Madame Lília Baranovskaya Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Lady Victoria Romanova Nikiforova's butler and fake husband, Yuuri Nikiforov._ **

**_\- Lord Nikolai Plisetsky._ **

**_\- Yuri Plisetsky._ **

**_\- Extras_ **

The day comes and Viktoria is very nervous. She is wearing a long white dress full of diamonds embroidered on the trunk. On her neck, ears, hair and fingers, there are several jewels that complement the dress. She is shaking and feeling sick. Her best friend Christine came from Europe to be her bridesmaid and, together with Ludmila, is beside her to try to calm her down. The two Omegas look at each other, quite concerned. 

The ceremony begins, but Viktoria ends up not paying much attention, not realizing the moment that says, 'I accept' to the priest or the moment that Yuuri says the same, only waking up when Yuuri puts a golden ring on the finger of her right hand.

"If by any chance there is someone here who does not want the union of these two here in front of me, let them go now or shut up forever." The priest announces, and both Viktoria and Yuuri look at the guests.

But when Nikolai Plisetsky gets up, almost everyone there looks at each other in shock.

"I'm sorry to say but the man on that altar is not my grandson Yuri Plisetsky." He says, making Viktoria's eyes widen. "My real grandson is this boy."

And he helps a blond-haired boy to stand on his chair for everyone to see.

"What do you mean, Lord Nikolai?" Madame Yelena asks, terrified of what she is listening to. 

"The only thing I know is that Madame Lília came to me a few months ago with the idea of using my name to create a false fiancé for Lady Viktoria." Lord Nikolai Plisetsky reveals, making everyone look at Madame Baranovskaya, who is looking at him very angry. "What she did not expect was that there was a real fiancé, and as the lie was already told to the Nikiforov family, it was decided that the young man there at the altar would take on the name of my grandson, but that would not be fair to Lady Viktoria, the her fiance and the Nikiforov family. "

"Lilia, you…" Madame Yelena starts to say, but stops. "I don't believe what I just heard." 

And to everyone's surprise, she passes out. Yuuri looks at Viktoria, who starts to get scared by what is happening.

"What do you want to do now, my lady?" He asks, making her look at him with wide eyes. "Do you want to continue our wedding, or do you want to stop right here?"

"I… I want to continue." She says, getting serious. "I don't care who you really are. I need to have you as my husband."

_ After all, you will not only give me freedom to be whoever I want to be, but you will be submissive to me. _

Viktoria doesn't say, but Yuuri can see it in her eyes. 

"As you wish." Yuuri just says, turning to the priest. "Can we continue the wedding?"

"Are you sure?" The priest asks Victoria, nervous and pale. 

"Yes." She replies, looking at Yuuri seriously.

And while everyone was focused on Madame Yelena, Madame Lília and Lord Nikolai, Yuuri and Lady Viktoria's marriage took place. They exchange alliances and Yuuri receives the surname Nikiforov not only because he does not have a suitable surname, but also because of the status that the name represents in Russian society.

Yuuri and Viktoria decide to set aside the banquet inside the Castle and proceed to the mansion, where they begin to live as agreed. With Yuuri being Lady Viktoria's butler, something he doesn't mind being. 

_ After all this means that he can be someone beyond the fog that torments his mind. _

**~ x ~**

**4.3**

**St. Petersburg, October 1866 - Nikiforov Mansion**

**_Cast:_ **

**_\- Daughter of the Prince of the house Nikiforov, relative of the Russian royal family, Victoria Romanova Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Lady Victoria Romanova Nikiforova's butler and fake husband, Yuuri Nikiforov._ **

Lady Viktoria is reading the newspaper when she finds the following story:

**_Police investigate disappearance of trio linked to several cases of robberies, kidnappings and murders._ **

_ Yeah, you didn't read it wrong. The police are investigating the mysterious disappearance of a small group of bandits. Why? Because it is not the first time that bandits have been disappearing in the city of St. Petersburg. The police work on the hypothesis that the disappearances are linked and there is a high probability that alleged victims may be involved. When one of our police sources gave us target lists for these groups, we were surprised to find names like Princess Anastasia Romanova - which many must know that she disappeared years ago but that there are women who appear everywhere assuming her identity - Lady Viktoria Nikiforova, - Princess's cousin who now has the right to assume the throne of Russia after marrying an unknown man - and Lady Christine Giacometti,- Lady Viktoria's best friend and known for being a promiscuous Omega. _

_ The police are investigating who the missing are, who hires them and their targets ... _

**…**

Viktoria immediately gets up and walks around the mansion after Yuuri. Without remembering that he was in the yard looking after the dogs. She opens the door to his room, not finding him there, and prepares to leave when she notices a small transparent bottle with a black cap on the headboard beside the bed. Curious, she approaches the bottle and realizes that it has no label.

"Can I help you, my lady?" She turns her face, watching Yuuri enter the room in surprise.

"What is it?" She asks, showing him the bottle.

Yuuri tilts his face at her, seriously.

"A bottle of medicine." He responds, approaching and taking the bottle from her.

"Are you using drugs?" She accuses him, getting more and more furious.

Yuuri freezes, looking at her with a frown.

"No, my lady. I would never do that." He replies, putting the bottle in his vest pocket.

"Explain yourself, Yuuri! What are these remedies ?!" She exclaims, getting more and more nervous about Yuuri's behavior. 

When Yuuri doesn't say anything else, she ends up pushing him.

"I don't want to see you again." She orders, making him open his eyes wide.

"Understood, my lady." 

And hours later, she realizes that Yuuri took her order to the letter. She never saw Yuuri again, but she knows that he continues to work in that mansion. There are times when she feels that she is not alone, although there is no one but her in the rooms. She calls out his name, but nothing happens. In addition, the room that Yuuri used is no longer being used. 

Viktoria never expected to miss Yuuri, but she knows that he is taking care of her, fulfilling his obligations and the promise he made when he placed this golden ring in her hand. A simple golden ring that carries more value than any diamond that her wedding jewelry will never own.

**~ x ~**

**4.4**

**St. Petersburg, October 1866 - Nikiforov Mansion**

**_Cast:_ **

**_\- Daughter of the Prince of the house Nikiforov, relative of the Russian royal family, Victoria Romanova Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Lady Victoria Romanova Nikiforova's butler and fake husband, Yuuri Nikiforov._ **

**_\- Extras._ **

Yuuri appears again when the police appear at the mansion's door, asking to talk to the two about those involved. The two detectives ask questions, which neither Viktoria nor Yuuri apparently know how to answer. They then reveal that whoever hired some of the missing men to kidnap her was someone from the Nikiforov family and that the real target was Yuuri. 

But then, when detectives prepare to close the questions, they decide to tackle another supposedly peculiar subject.

"By the way…" One of them says, looking at Yuuri coldly. "While we were investigating this case, we realized that we have no information about you. Could you explain the reason for this and who you really are?"

"I regret hearing that you have no information of my own. Unfortunately, I lost my memory 3 years ago and I have nothing but certain flashes that happen suddenly and habits that I end up discovering in my daily life." Yuuri says, much to the detectives' surprise. "Of course, my esteemed wife Viktoria knew this before she agreed to marry me."

"Is that true, Madame?" A detective asks, looking at Lady Viktoria who nods.

"Yes. He told me about his amnesia and I was looking for information that could help him find out who he really is or even recover his memory, but in vain." She replies, helping herself to delicious tea.

"We are sorry to hear that, Mr Nikiforov. If only there were some way to find out more details about you ..."

"I woke up in a small seaside town with lots of burns on my body and no memory, and the clothes I was wearing when I was found turned to tatters, but I could read the letters Y, U, UR, I and K. Yuuri K. That's why I use the name Yuuri. " Yuuri reveals, attracting the attention of the two detectives.

"Do you know the name of this city?" One of them says, and the two watch Yuuri get up and pick up a book from one of the shelves, flicking through it quickly until it reaches a page.

He extends the open book to detectives, which turns out to be an atlas of Russia and is open on a page showing a map of a small seaside town.

"This city ..." One of them starts to say, but stops to write down what he discovered in his notebook. 

Meanwhile, the other detective is left to decide whether to believe the story that the man who is clearly of Asian origin is telling the truth or whether he decides to put Madame Viktoria and him on observation. His Alpha instinct screams to get away from that unknown man, something he only feels when he finds very powerful Alphas.

"By the way, Mr. Nikiforov. I can't smell any aura or smell emanating from you. Could you tell us your gender?" He asks, making Yuuri tilt his face at him.

"According to tests carried out when I was recovering, I am Alpha. But because I don't have my memories, I decided that I need to take suppressants to better control my body." He responds, and the detective nods, understanding his situation, after all Alfas have violent, possessive and uncontrolled tendencies when they go through risky situations for their family.

Viktoria looks at Yuuri in surprise, feeling ashamed for accusing Yuuri of something so cruel. He was taking those pills to protect her from himself. 

_ Oh Yuuri ... _

"But are you okay with taking suppressants daily? I heard that there are drastic side effects like insomnia, poor appetite, wounds don't heal and in the long run, even sterility."

"Thank you very much for worrying about me, but I am not having such side effects." Yuuri lies, and Viktoria realizes that it is because of this that Yuuri manages to keep his mansion clean, organized, in addition to making all meals daily and dealing with laundry and dogs

_ She never realized how hard Yuuri worked in that mansion! _

The detectives say goodbye and withdraw from their presence. Yuuri begins to receive the dishes used in that interview, and prepares to leave Viktoria alone when she listens.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri." 

He freezes, and turns to her, tilting his face seriously.

"There is nothing you need to apologize to, My Lady." He answers, coldly. 

"I shouldn't have made accusations without allowing you to explain yourself. Please forgive me, Yuuri." She says, feeling her vision become blurred and her cheeks get wet. "Forgive me."

Yuuri then approaches her and kneels, raising his hand to clean Viktoria's face.

"As I said, there is nothing that needs to be apologized for. But if you still cannot understand what I mean, it means that I have already forgiven you, My Lady." He then widens his eyes when suddenly, Viktoria throws herself into his arms.

This makes him smell the sweet and delicate odor of flowers that she emanates. An scent that his alpha recognized from somewhere, a long, long time ago.  _ The scent of spring. _

**~ x ~**

**4.5**

**_St. Petersburg, October 1866 - Nikiforov Mansion_ **

**_Cast:_ **

**_\- Daughter of the Prince of the house Nikiforov, relative of the Russian royal family, Victoria Romanova Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Lady Victoria Romanova Nikiforova's butler and fake husband, Yuuri Nikiforov._ **

Lady Viktoria asks him to stop taking the suppressants, convinces him to see a doctor to help deal with the side effects and hires two maids and a cook to relieve his work, something that Yuuri didn't really like having to do. She doesn't realize it, but due to the absence of suppressors in Yuuri's body, he starts to leave in his clothes a very peculiar scent of pomegranates, mixed with something that she doesn't recognize. 

With the smell of Yuuri impregnated in the clothes he wears and in the sheets, Lady Viktoria starts to make her nest in his bed and to sleep peacefully. Something Yuuri doesn't know if she is happy that she is doing this, or if she finds that peculiar. After two nights sleeping on the couch, Viktoria convinces him to sleep with her, although many of those nights result in the two of them having sex. 

But Omega starts to get dissatisfied, because although sex is wonderful, she wants even more. After all, Yuuri doesn't penetrate her with his big fat penis, and he doesn't think it's right that she should touch him with her hands or her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's chapter:  
> Act 5: учитель (Uchitel - Teacher)
> 
> Posture, head, hands, waist, legs, greetings, words.
> 
> Certainly Yuuri's etiquette lessons have certainly proved effective when Omegas are invited to dinner in the Great Hall of the cruise, where Yuuri cannot enter, even though he is married to Lady Viktoria, for being an Alpha.
> 
> Upon entering the Salon, she is guided by a beta that is part of the cruise crew to a large round table where several Omegas are sitting, talking to each other. Viktoria feels uncomfortable, until she realizes that Christine is also there at the table.
> 
> "Viktoria!" Christine exclaims, getting up from the table and going to Viktoria, hugging her.
> 
> The other Omegas present stop talking to look at the newcomer, who bows and greets them first.


	5. Act 5 ~ учитель (Uchitel - Teacher)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My lady. If you will, I will take a shower and change clothes. After that, I will be teaching you a little etiquette for each country we are going to visit." He reveals, much to Lady Viktoria's surprise. 
> 
> "Is that really necessary?" She asks, pouting.
> 
> "Unfortunately, there are certain things that Omegas may or may not do. And even though technically we will be tourists, respecting that not only means avoiding embarrassing scenes, but also makes you look good in the eyes of those who live with these customs." Yuuri explains to her that she is surprised by what she hears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- YOI Regency Week. Day 5 - Falling in love + Ettiquete
> 
> \- Last chapter I gave some hints about who Yuuri realy are. This chapter have more.
> 
> \- Thank you very much [RiaDan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaDan/profile) for leaving so many lovely words here. They really make happy.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. You can also leave questions for me on my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kharuyuki). I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.

**5.1**

**_St. Petersburg, November 1866 - Nikiforov Mansion_ **

**_Cast:_ **

**_\- Daughter of the Prince of the house Nikiforov, relative of the Russian royal family, Victoria Romanova Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Lady Victoria Romanova Nikiforova's butler and fake husband, Yuuri Nikiforov._ **

Little by little, Lady Viktoria and Yuuri fall asleep in the same bed, where she begins to build her nest using clothes containing the smell of Yuuri, and also with several sheets and pillows to make him very comfortable. The months go by and with the investigation into the disappearances yielding no results, Lady Viktoria and her husband, Yuuri, can finally enjoy their honeymoon peacefully.

"Is this your plan, My Miss?" Yuuri asks, pouring her a cup of tea with jam and sandwiches.

"Yes." Viktoria replies, licking her lips as she takes a sip of Yuuri's wonderful tea. "A 150-day cruise trip around the world, with the right to visit several different cities." 

"Very well." Yuuri opens a smile, touching her cheek with the fingers of her gloved right hand. "If you'll excuse me, I will prepare our bags and the dogs."

"Thank you, Yuuri." She says, eating a sandwich with a wide smile on her face. "I will call you if you need anything."

"Understood." Yuuri says, bowing to her and walking away to perform his new tasks.

**…**

Meanwhile, Viktoria chooses a book at random from her library to read and is surprised to be a children's story about the god Chernobog. She remembers the news she read in the library when looking for information from Yuuri and, being curious, decides that she should read it that morning.

…

_A long, long time ago when the world was in the Age of the Gods, each civilization had its own deities to be respected in exchange for fulfilled wishes. In one of these civilizations, there was a God who governed the Kingdom of Heaven and another, the Kingdom of the Dead._

_One day, thanks to the whims of a lesser God, the God of the Dead fell in love with a Goddess of the Kingdom of Heaven and kidnapped her to his Kingdom, where he forced her to eat a fruit saying that it would satisfy her hunger._

_Thanks to this fruit, the Goddess was unable to return to the Kingdom of Heaven, generating her mother's fury. The God of Heaven, father of the kidnapped Goddess, went to the Kingdom of the Dead to demand that the Goddess return to her Kingdom._

_After a long discussion, the two Gods decided that she would stay half a year in the Kingdom of Heaven and the other half in the Kingdom of the Dead, reigning him together with the God of Death._

_And for years, the Goddess lived like this. Her presence attracting life and beauty to the two kingdoms that live together. But then, in a supposed party in the Kingdom of Heaven, the Goddess ends up falling in love with a God of profound Beauty and refuses to go to the Kingdom of the Dead._

_When the God of the Dead appears in the Kingdom of Heaven behind his wife and discovers that she is in love with another God, he becomes enraged and declares War._

_War that lasts centuries, until God of Heaven curses his brother, before casting resurrection magic on the bodies of the Gods killed in that War and being killed by him._

_The God of Death went into despair over the curse and death of his beloved, disappearing soon after._

_Many say that the cursed God wanders through the Kingdom of the Dead after the soul of his beloved._

_Others say that he destroyed the two Kingdoms and lives alone in the Earth Kingdom as_ Chernobog, Osiris, Mot, Yama _or also as '_ The Reaper' _._

_And the authors believe that he is indeed in the Kingdom of the Earth, living among human beings and aware that his beloved Goddess will reincarnate there at any moment, wishing and praying that he can be beside her again._

**_~ The End ~_ **

**…**

Viktoria is moved by the story, and regrets what happened to the King of the Dead. She decides to mentally unite with the Authors and wish for the reunion of the God of the Dead and his Goddess.

_'That's is not the truth.'_

She opens her eyes wide and looks around, looking for the owner of that strange voice. Panicking when she finds no one, she gets up and goes after Yuuri, who freezes when he is hugged by her and feels not only her nose sniffing at his neck but also that she is shaking.

"What happened, My Lady?" He asks, releasing more of his scent to soothe the Omega. 

Something that works. She takes a deep breath of his scent, feeling light and protected. Yuuri gently touches her fists and turns around, hugging her and sliding her right fist away from her. 

"I heard a strange voice. It was similar to mine, but I swear I didn't say anything." She replies, relaxing in his arms. "I'm scared, Yuuri."

"What do you need, My Lady?" Yuuri asks seriously, watching her slowly raise her face and look him in the eye.

"I need you. Inside me. Filling me with your seed and your knot." She whispers, biting her bottom lip.

"Understood." Yuuri says, taking her easily in her arms and taking her to the nest, where the Alpha finally surrenders completely to her.

**~ x ~**

**5.2**

**_St. Petersburg, November 1866 - Cruise (Pacific Ocean)_ **

**_Cast:_ **

**_\- Daughter of the Prince of the house Nikiforov, relative of the Russian royal family, Victoria Romanova Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Lady Victoria Romanova Nikiforova's butler and fake husband, Yuuri Nikiforov._ **

**_\- Madame Min-So Park._ **

**_\- Madame Takemi Nishigori Toyomura._ **

**_\- Madame Celestine Cialdini Okukawa._ **

**_\- Lady Satsuki Muramoto._ **

**_\- Madame Isabela Leroy._ **

**_\- Lady Leona de la Iglesia._ **

**_\- Extras._ **

The luxury cruise took place smoothly for the Nikiforovs. Of course, thanks to Yuuri, journalists and photographers did not have a chance to see Madame Viktoria board the cruise, hiding her face and body part with an umbrella, but leaving the back of her pink coat exposed. In one of the master suites, Yuuri begins the dog care process first and the proper organization of the room while Lady Viktoria takes a shower. He also arranges for tea and sweets to be delivered immediately, in addition to Omega Nest Kits. 

Lady Viktoria emerges from the bath in a large pink robe with her long silver hair still wet. Yuuri realizes that she is holding a towel in her right hand and, taking her favorite hairbrush, sits on the sofa with her legs spread. Kadu Viktoria sits between his legs, who takes the towel and begins to wipe the strands and brush them carefully.

"Thank you very much, Yuuri." She says, turning and looking at him with a smile on her face.

"With pleasure, My Lady." Yuuri tilts his face, looking at her with a strange gleam in his eyes.

Yuuri receives the things he asked for, immediately serving Lady Viktoria with sweets and tea. He leaves the packs with the Kits next to the bed, to be used by Omega later. 

"My lady. If you will, I will take a shower and change clothes. After that, I will be teaching you a little etiquette for each country we are going to visit." He reveals, much to Lady Viktoria's surprise. 

"Is that really necessary?" She asks, pouting.

"Unfortunately, there are certain things that Omegas may or may not do. And even though technically we will be tourists, respecting that not only means avoiding embarrassing scenes, but also makes you look good in the eyes of those who live with these customs." Yuuri explains to her that she is surprised by what she hears.

"I understand." She nods, with a serious look on her face. "Teach me, please."

And he does teach it, according to books he found at the Central Library and the main route the cruise is about to take. 

_First stop: Kingdom of Korea;_

_Second stop: Imperial Archipelago of Japan;_

_Third stop: English Colony of Australia;_

_Fourth stop: Empire of China;_

_Fifth stop: Egypt;_

_Sixth stop: Republic of Italy;_

_Seventh stop: Kingdom of Canada;_

_Eighth stop: Brazil;_

_Ninth Stop: United States of America;_

_Tenth Stop: Empire of Russia (initial cruise departure point)._

**…**

_Posture, head, hands, waist, legs, greetings, words._

Certainly Yuuri's etiquette lessons have certainly proved effective when Omegas are invited to dinner in the Great Hall of the cruise, where Yuuri cannot enter, even though he is married to Lady Viktoria, for being an Alpha.

Upon entering the Salon, she is guided by a beta that is part of the cruise crew to a large round table where several Omegas are sitting, talking to each other. Viktoria feels uncomfortable, until she realizes that Christine is also there at the table.

"Viktoria!" Christine exclaims, getting up from the table and going to Viktoria, hugging her.

The other Omegas present stop talking to look at the newcomer, who bows and greets them first.

"Good morning. My name is Viktoria Romanova Nikiforova and I am from Russia." She says, sitting down next to Christine.

"Madame Min-So Park, South Korea." One of the ladies, with her black hair in a bun and a strange navy blue outfit, introduces herself, drinking some tea.

"Madame Takemi Nishigori Toyomura, from the archipelago of Japan." Another Omega, wearing clothes never seen by Viktoria, bows to Viktoria, who returns the greeting in silence.

Viktor's eyes widen, for Omegas with two surnames means nobility or royalty.

"Madame Celestine Cialdini Okukawa, born in Italy but now from Japan." An Omega with long dark blond hair and dark skin says, wearing the same type of clothes as Madame Takemi. "

"Lady Satsuki Muramoto, also from Japan."

"Madame Isabela Leroy, from the Kingdom of Canada."

"Lady Leona de la Iglesia, from the United States of America." 

The introductions continue, but Viktoria just smiles and greets them in silence, shocked to be in the presence of not one but at least two Omegas like her. Normal conversations return, with Lady Viktoria now involved in them. And then…

"Ah, I knew I was forgetting something!" Lady Leona exclaims, startling the rest of the Omegas. "Madame Takemi, news about what happened three years ago reached my ears! I am so happy that you and everyone else have safely escaped the ship!"

"Wait, what is this about?" Christine asks, looking at the Omega in question.

"Thank you very much, Lady Leona. But unfortunately, not everyone managed to escape." Madame Takemi replies, lowering her face.

"What happened?" Lady Viktoria asks, concerned for her new friend.

"I, my husband, and several people of royalty and nobility in Japan were on a ship going to Russia on a diplomatic mission when our butler, finding the behavior of crew members strange, discovered that there were bombs scattered in the ship's engine room. Together with Lord Minato Okukawa and Lady Mari Katsuki, our most loyal servants, almost everyone managed to escape the ship before it exploded, except for our butler, who ended up failing to escape in time. "

"Oh no!" Cristine exclaims, shocked.

Viktoria remembers reading in the newspapers about pieces of wood appearing on the beach in a seaside village three years ago. She also remembers that Yuuri woke up with amnesia three years ago too, but sees no connection to the event.

_It would be too much of a coincidence ..._

"Lady Viktoria. I would like to say that I am impressed with you by the way you greeted Madame Takemi and Lady Satsuki." Madame Celestine comments, with a smile on her face.

"My butler taught me a little etiquette from a lot of different places." Viktoria replies, excited about what she is hearing.

After all Yuuri was right when he said that she would be well regarded for having learned etiquette from different people.

**…**

Suddenly, Viktoria finds herself feeling strange things whenever she is in Yuuri's presence, something that on that cruise becomes something even more constant. Feelings that other Omegas use when it comes to their husbands.

And then ... something strange happens in the middle of the trip. A series of events that will start from now, caused by a name.

A name that, this time, does not come from Lady Viktoria.

"Yuuri?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's chapter:  
> Act 6: правда (Pravda - Truth)
> 
> "Yuuri, I need you." She whispers, touching him on the face with shaking hands. "I love you."
> 
> When she least expects it, a pair of strong hands separate her from Yuuri, and she feels a very strong pain at the level of her chest.
> 
> "Lady Viktoria!" She listens, but her vision goes dark before she realizes who called her.


	6. Act 6: правда (Pravda - Truth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yuuri, are you alive ?!" Madame Takemi exclaims, in Japanese, shocked. "We thought you were dead!"
> 
> "Please forgive me, but how do you know my name?" Yuuri asks, and Viktoria realizes that he is feeling uncomfortable in the presence of the other Omega, even though he doesn't understand what they are talking about.
> 
> "No, it can't be true. The Katsuki Yuuri that I know would recognize me right away..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- YOI Regency Week. Day 6 - Love Confessions.
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. You can also leave questions for me on my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kharuyuki). I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.

**6.1**

**_St. Petersburg, November 1866 - Cruise (Atlantic Ocean)_ **

**_Cast:_ **

**_\- Daughter of the Prince of the house Nikiforov, relative of the Russian royal family, Victoria Romanova Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Lady Victoria Romanova Nikiforova's butler and fake husband, Yuuri Nikiforov._ **

**_\- Princess Consort of the Japanese Empire, Madame Takemi Nishigori Toyomura_ **

**_\- Prince Regent of the Japanese Imperial Family, Yuuki Katsuki Toyomura._ **

**_\- Madame Celestine Cialdini Okukawa._ **

**_\- Bodyguard of the Prince Regent of the Imperial Japanese Family, Lord Minato Katsuki Okukawa._ **

"Yuuri?" 

Madame Takemi Nishigori Toyomura freezes when she is received by the Alpha while visiting Lady Viktoria with the intention of inviting her to enjoy the cruise pool with other Omegas. Viktoria also freezes, not expecting to hear her (fake) husband's name from her. 

"Yes?" Yuuri asks, looking at Madame Takemi seriously. "May I help you?"

"Yuuri, are you alive ?!" Madame Takemi exclaims, in Japanese, shocked. "We thought you were dead!"

"Please forgive me, but how do you know my name?" Yuuri asks, and Viktoria realizes that he is feeling uncomfortable in the presence of the other Omega, even though he doesn't understand what they are talking about.

"No, it can't be true. The Katsuki Yuuri that I know would recognize me right away..."

"Katsuki… Yuuri?" Yuuri interrupts him, frowning. "Yuuri… Katsuki…"

At that moment Viktoria realizes that the other name he says starts with K, as in the rest of the clothes found with Yuuri.

"Madame Toyomura, please forgive us, but why don't you come in and join us. I believe we have something important to talk about." Lady Viktoria comments, accompanying her to the table, where the two Omegas sit.

Yuuri serves them tea and biscuits, before standing next to Viktoria and watching the Japanese Omega.

"Before I allow you to say anything, I will reveal something very important from Yuuri to you." Viktoria says, looking at Yuuri and biting her bottom lip when she sees his nod. "Yuuri was found unconscious, badly injured and without memories three years ago off the coast of Russia."

The two watch Madame Takemi's eyes widen, shocked by what she just heard.

"The only list of his possible identity was found in the rags that barely involved his body, which contained the name Yuuri and the letter K." Viktoria is startled to see Madame Takemi in tears, moved.

"Please forgive me. I am in the beginning of my pregnancy, which is making it difficult for me to control my emotions." Madame Takemi declares, much to Lady Viktoria and Yuuri's surprise. "Yuuri K. Yuuri Katsuki. I embroidered these letters myself to help secure the inner pocket of Yuuri's jacket."

"Yuuri Katsuki." Viktoria repeats, testing the strange name.

"Before I tell you about Yuuri, I need to introduce myself formally. I am Princess Consort of the Japanese Empire, Madame Takemi Nishigori Toyomura. My husband is Yuuki Katsuki Toyomura, son of the current Japanese Emperor." She bends, and looks up at Yuuri, opening a shy smile. "Nishigori is my family's primary surname, while Toyomura comes from my husband."

She takes a deep breath, not taking her eyes off Yuuri.

"In the case of my husband, Toyomura comes from the family and Katsuki is the surname of Yuuki's real mother, who was actually an employee of the Imperial Palace. The Katsuki family, since the beginning of Japanese history, has loyally served the Toyomura family and same thing happened when Yuuki and I got married. A member of the Katsuki family was appointed as our butler. His name is Yuuri Katsuki. "

"So the butler who saved you from the explosion was Yuuri?" Viktoria asks coldly, not liking the way the other Omega is looking at Yuuri.

"Explosion?" Yuuri asks, frowning at the party when he feels a strange headache.

Madame Takemi recounts the incident three years ago, and Viktoria realizes that Yuuri is shaking.

_Something is wrong…_

"... I can't wait to reveal to my husband and Lord Minato that you are alive!" Lady Takemi exclaims excitedly.

"Yuuri?" Viktoria asks, and the two Omegas are startled to see the Alpha simply fall to the ground, passed out. "Yuuri !!"

"Oh my god!" Madame Takemi exclaims, terrified. "Let me go get my husband, Lord Okukawa and a doctor." 

She then leaves the suite in a hurry, while Viktoria kneels next to Yuuri, getting more and more scared to see how pale he is. 

"Yuuri, I need you." She whispers, touching him on the face with shaking hands. "I love you."

When she least expects it, a pair of strong hands separate her from Yuuri, and she feels a very strong pain at the level of her chest.

"Lady Viktoria!" She listens, but her vision goes dark before she realizes who called her.

**…**

_"... Mari and my parents?"_

_"Mari took over the former Onsen from her mother's family with her, not wanting to have any connection with the imperial family. Her father became our butler in his place, although he is no longer as efficient as you are."_

_"I miss them."_

Viktoria feels chest pain again, and begins to cough a little, something that interrupts the conversation of the people present. A hand massages her back, helping her to breathe better and she opens her eyes, noting that she is lying on a sofa, with her head on Yuuri's thighs and that he is massaging her back. 

"Are you feeling better, my lady?" He asks, tilting his face to her.

"Yuuri?" She asks, raising her hand and touching his face.

"It's me, my lady. Yuuri Katsuki." He says, raising his hand and holding her raised hand, bringing it to his mouth. "I remember everything."

"I'm glad you're better, Miss Nikiforov." She listens and then realizes that two Omegas are sitting on another sofa, and there are two Alfas accompanying them.

"Greetings, Miss Viktoria. My name is Yuuki Katsuki Toyomura and I am the Prince Regent of the Japanese imperial family." The Alpha beside Madame Takemi introduces himself, and extends his hand to the side, pointing at the other Alpha. "He is Lord Minato Katsuki Okukawa, husband of Madame Celestine and my current bodyguard."

"Katsuki?" Viktoria asks, looking from them to Yuuri, who smiles at her.

"Minato-san and Yuuki's mother are my father's siblings." He answers. 

"Right." Lord Minato says, and Viktoria looks at him, who crosses his arms. "Unfortunately, Yuuri was presumed dead three years ago, and even Prince Yuuki couldn't undo that."

"I don't care. My place is now with Lady Viktoria as Yuuki Nikiforov." Yuuri says, to everyone's surprise.

"Very well." Prince Yuuki lets out a long breath. 

Viktoria starts coughing again, and Yuuri frowns when she ends up spitting something strange. 

"Wait, is that…?" Madame Celestine asks, wide-eyed.

"It can't be true." Yuuri says, touching Viktoria's face with both hands and looking her in the eye. "Are you my Goddess?"

"What?" Viktoria asks hoarsely.

"I can't believe I didn't notice anything. I was by your side this whole time and I didn't notice anything." Yuuri says, startling her.

"What?" Viktoria repeats, terrified. "What's going on here?"

"Don't you remember?" Yuuri asks, paling. "Our first meeting, our marriage, ...the war?"

"What are you talking about, Yuuri?" She asks, terrified to see Yuuri shed tears for the first time.

_He is crying._

_Why is he crying?_

"Is there any way to break her curse?" Yuuri asks the two terrified couples watching the scene.

"No. Unfortunately for you, she has lived centuries carrying memories of the Age of Olympian Gods and us, who only have the name of who we were in the past, she seems to have forgotten everything. And she will get more and more sick. , until finally succumbing to that damn disease. " Lord Yuuki reveals to him, who continues to cry silently. 

"Disease?" Viktoria asks, and Yuuri looks at her, tears streaming down her face.

"Hanahaki. The Flowers that bring Death." He says, sobbing. "In your lungs, there are plant roots spreading more and more and over time, different types of flowers will be formed and your body will force them out using your airways."

"Why…?" 

"You fell in love with me." Yuuri opens a sad smile for her, touching her pale face gently. "You fell in love with me, unconsciously. That's your curse, my dear Goddess. And not even all the love I feel for you can heal you."

"If she continues like this, you will have no choice but to guide her soul to the Kingdom of the Dead." Prince Yuuki says, looking at Yuuri seriously. "Shinigami-sama."

"I know." 

"Why don't you try to bond her?" Everyone looks at Madame Celestine in surprise, not expecting to hear that from her.

"I don't think I should do this to her ..." Yuuri starts to say, nas is interrupted by Viktoria. 

"Yuuri. Make me yours." 

"Miss Viktoria, are you sure?" Yuuri asks, touching her face again. 

"Please. Stay close to me." She says, coughing. "Do not leave me alone."

"I promised you that I will be by your side." Yuuri says, raising her hand and kissing the wedding ring. "And I keep my promises."

"I think there is nothing else for us here." Prince Yuuki says, extending his hand to his wife, Madame Takemi.

"I agree." Lord Okukawa accompanies Madame Celestine to the door. "I think ... we won't be seeing each other again."

"No. Not in this incarnation." Yuuri replies, smiling sadly. "Sayonara."

**…**

Yuuri carries Viktoria in his arms, depositing her gently in her nest. Omega coughs again, hugging Yuuri and tilting her face to him, showing him his whole neck. 

"Forgive me." The Alpha bites her, making her scream very loudly. "Forgive me."

Viktoria tries to say something or move, but she can't. Her body gets heavier and heavier before losing consciousness in Yuuri's arms.

_"Forgive me..."_

Yuuri continues to ask for forgiveness, even though he has no one else to listen to his pain, while hugging Viktoria's sleeping body. 

**~ x ~**

**6.2**

**_St. Petersburg, December 1866 - Cruise (Atlantic Ocean)_ **

**_Cast:_ **

**_\- Princess Consort of the Japanese Empire, Madame Takemi Nishigori Toyomura_ **

**_\- Prince Regent of the Japanese Imperial Family, Yuuki Katsuki Toyomura._ **

**_\- Madame Celestine Cialdini Okukawa._ **

**_\- Bodyguard of the Prince Regent of the Imperial Japanese Family, Lord Minato Katsuki Okukawa._ **

"What do you think?" Lord Minato asks, looking at the door of the suite where Yuuri Nikiforov and Viktoria Romanova Nikiforova are staying.

"Only Hades seems to know what really happened in the Age of the Gods." Madame Takemi replies, seriously. "And we know that Yuuri is not the villain that the tales insist on saying that he is."

"Hades is the only one who knows from the start who he really is. After all, unlike us who reincarnated as humans after the Great War, he is immortal." Madame Celestine comments sadly. "It must be very hard to live having to witness the death of everyone he loves, again, again and again."

"I wonder if we are the ones who were really cursed, since we are also gods." Prince Yuuki replies, tilting his face. "Unfortunately, we don't remember anything other than our divine identities, but apparently Lady Viktoria does not seem to have, in addition to the fact that she contracted Hanahaki, the disease that she, like Persephone, created thinking of Yuuri. of Persephone herself knows of the cure. "

"I think ... we should leave them alone. Yuuri chose to stay in Russia, and he will certainly be hiding in the country until the next reincarnations appear around the world." Lord Okukawa says, thus ending the conversation between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This is a diferent version of Hanahaki Decease, who only Viktor(ia) can have it by falling in love with Yuuri. So, even if he does love her/him, she/he will still be sick and will...
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter:  
> Last Act: До свидания (Do svidaniya - Goodbye)
> 
> And on a rainy spring night, Madame Viktoria Romanova Nikiforova falls asleep in the arms of her beloved, so as not to wake up the next morning. After the funeral, Yuuri Nikiforov, the two dogs and his things disappear from the Castle and the Nikiforov Mansion.


	7. Last Act: До свидания (Do svidaniya - Goodbye)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throughout the rest of the trip, Lady Viktoria stayed in her room, with Yuuri always at her side, taking care of her. Despite the Alpha mark on her neck, it does not improve from the disease. And she is always terrified when she starts coughing and feeling the petals go through her throat until she spits in the bucket that Yuuri had arranged for her. And Yuuri calms her down by telling him about him in the past. Because of that, she learns a lot about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- YOI Regency Week. Day 7 - Free Day
> 
> \- This is a part of series that I plan to work with in the future. I'm waiting for new challengers to be placed before continue it.
> 
> \- Thank you very much [RiaDan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaDan/profile) for leaving so many lovely words here. This and the future fics for this series will be my gift for you.
> 
> \- Should I write another fic using this universe (But not part of Secrets Inside Love Knots series)?
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and a [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. You can also leave questions for me on my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kharuyuki). I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.

**7.1**

**_St. Petersburg, December 1866 - Cruise (Pacific Ocean)_ **

**_Cast:_ **

**_\- Daughter of the Prince of the house Nikiforov, relative of the Russian royal family, Victoria Romanova Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Lady Victoria Romanova Nikiforova's butler and fake husband, Yuuri Nikiforov._ **

  
  


Throughout the rest of the trip, Lady Viktoria stayed in her room, with Yuuri always at her side, taking care of her. Despite the Alpha mark on her neck, it does not improve from the disease. And she is always terrified when she starts coughing and feeling the petals go through her throat until she spits in the bucket that Yuuri had arranged for her. And Yuuri calms her down by telling him about him in the past. Because of that, she learns a lot about him.

Yuuri comes from a noble family on the part of his father, who works for the Japanese imperial family. Her mother's family, by contrast, has an inn on the coast of their hometown, which is currently being organized by her mother and older sister. 

"You consider them like family, but you are immortal, aren't you?" Viktoria asks, touching his face gently.

"The Katsuki family, for several generations, always considered me as part of the family. I was considered as the son of one of the Japanese gods and because of that, I could not be able to die. But the situation was complicated when Prince Toyomura became pregnant employee of the Katsuki family and she gave birth to Yuuki. As my father, Toshiya, could not fail to attend the King and Prince at the time, I decided to take care of the child, teaching him to be ready to be the future Emperor of Japan . " Yuuri explains, surprising her.

"I wonder what it was like to take care of a baby." She comments, laughing at the grimace he makes.

"It was a bit complicated, because in reality, Yuuki has a female body. Of course, Lord Minato, who also has the same circumstances, helped me in important moments."

"Who really is Lord Minato?" 

"Lord Minato is my father's younger brother and is currently the bodyguard for the Prince and Princess Consort, and in the past, he was my teacher when I took the position of butler. In fact, his wife, Madame Celestino, is the Italian ambassador to Japan. " 

**…**

Yuuri tells more about her family, and promises to cook Japanese dishes for her when they return to the mansion, something that will happen in a matter of days. He also tells about his past, in the Age of the Gods.

"I did fall in love, when I was visiting the Kingdom of Heaven, for a Goddess. She had a beautiful smile, long silver hair and blue eyes the color of the sky. She was dancing, while making flowers appear around her. But then, I could see that there were other gods there, among them, Eros. When I saw that Eros had placed one of his arrows in his bow, I ran towards the Goddess and protected her from the arrow, which hit my left shoulder. of Eros were delighted, I knew that if I looked at her, I could do something bad. I tore a long piece of my robe and put a blindfold on my eyes. We talked for a while and I introduced myself as Hades, Lord of the Kingdom. of the Dead. The Goddess then told me her name, Persephone. "

"Persephone." Viktoria repeats, interrupting him. "I am Persephone."

"Persephone, realizing that I saved her, offered to help me go to the Realm of the Dead after removing the arrow from my shoulder." Yuuri continues, hugging her while using his right hand to slide through her long silver hair. "I refused to take her there, and went to my kingdom, unable to imagine that she was right behind me, following me through the long corridors of my castle. I withdrew the blindfold, and when I finally found her there I was terrified . "

She laughs lightly, imagining the scene. Soon she starts coughing again, getting a little better after Yuuri massages her back.

"I took her to my older brother's side, who didn't like what happened. He and Persephone fought and she decided she wanted to be with me. She abandoned her mother, who was desperate for not knowing about her daughter and came to one of the gods. that serve me to enter my kingdom. I almost pass out when I see her there, begging to stay by my side. I tried to do everything so she wouldn't eat anything from there, imagining the moment she would regret being by my side. So, a negotiation was made with my older brother. Persephone would stay in my kingdom for 6 months and then spend the rest of the year in the Kingdom of Heaven. "

Yuuri smiles at Viktoria, who purrs lightly in her arms.

"We got married, where she finally ate pomegranate seeds to be able to stay in my Kingdom, and we spent decades together during the human winter period. We were happy, and we loved each other. That was when Persephone decided to use her flowers for something that represented death. I called them Hanahaki when Persephone told me what he planned with the disease. Hanahaki should manifest itself when someone falls in love with another person but who believes they cannot be loved back. The cure for the disease should happen when the loved one shows that he loves the sick person, but Persephone did not complete this stage. "

"I… Persephone fell in love with another God." Viktoria comments, looking at him seriously.

"Persephone fell in love with Adonis, after being hit by one of Eros's arrows. Obviously when I realized that my beloved wife had passed the date of her return to the Kingdom of the Dead, I went to the Kingdom of Heaven to find out what was going on. It was then that I saw her and realized that Persephone was no longer mine. "

"And that's why you started the war." Viktoria frowns, realizing that there was something wrong with Yuuri.

"That's why I released Persephone from the magic that held her to the Kingdom of the Dead." Yuuri smiles sadly when she sees her surprised face. "I did not start any war. When I realized, Gods were killing themselves and my brother Zeus launched used his forces to destroy all kingdoms, while I used my powers to ensure that the gods reincarnate as humans."

"Why do I have this disease?" Viktoria asks, suddenly getting out of bed, coughing and spitting more flowers.

"I don't know that. Just as you are the only reincarnation that doesn't remember anything." He says, making her eyes widen. "Prince Yuuki, Princess Consort Takemi and others managed to remember who they were in the past and have some memories of the Age of the Gods."

Lady Viktoria looks at him, leaning her face on the pillow. 

"Hey, Yuuri. How many times have you 'found me' after the Age of the Gods?" She asks, taking him by surprise.

"This is the second time. But this is the first time that I ended up getting involved with you directly." Yuuri responds, taking her hand gently and lifting it to his lips.

"Yuuri, can I tell you a secret?" Viktoria watches him nod with his head and takes a deep breath, coughing some more. "I am afraid."

And with a sad smile on his face, he hugs her gently, feeling his heart break more and more with each sob coming from her.

**~ x ~**

**7.2**

**_St. Petersburg, April 1867 - Nikiforov Castle_ **

**_Cast:_ **

**_\- Daughter of the Prince of the house Nikiforov, relative of the Russian royal family, Victoria Romanova Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Lord of the house Nikiforov, Prince Alexei Romanov Nikiforov._ **

**_\- Madame of the house Nikiforov and wife of Prince Alexei, Madame Yuliana Romanova Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Madame Casa Baranovskaya and Director of the Rostelecom Ballet Company, Madame Lília Baranovskaya Nikiforova._ **

**_\- Lady Victoria Romanova Nikiforova's butler and fake husband, Yuuri Nikiforov._ **

  
  


On Russian soil, Yuuri does not hesitate and provides that they go to Nikiforov Castle instead of the mansion. Viktoria's family is terrified to see her condition and does not hesitate to blame Yuuri, who accepts all of it in silence. Over time, they realize that it is wrong to blame someone who cares for Viktoria all the time, even when it comes to cleaning the flowers that get bigger and bigger with time, while they abandoned Viktoria in that mansion because of the rules of society. 

Madame Lilia confess being the one who hired several groups to make him leave Viktoria’s side and reveals that she, Lady Ludmila, Sir Georgi, Sir Nikolai and his grandson Yuri are also reincarnated gods.

And on a rainy spring night, Madame Viktoria Romanova Nikiforova falls asleep in the arms of her beloved, so as not to wake up the next morning. After the funeral, Yuuri Nikiforov, the two dogs and his things disappear from the Castle and the Nikiforov Mansion. 

**~ x ~**

**7.3**

**_St. Petersburg, April 1867 - Somewhere_ **

**_Cast:_ **

**_\- Yuuri, also known as the God of the Dead, Hades._ **

**_\- Cao Bin, also known as the God Asclepius._ **

A man observes from a distance Yuuri Nikiforov guiding Madame Viktoria's soul to the World of the Dead, where she must go through a long and difficult process to reincarnate in this world.

"Not yet." He says, opening a smile when he sees the Alpha, a Cerberus and a Standart Poodle approaching him. "It's time to disappear, Lord Hades."

"Thank you, Asclepius." Yuuri says, wiping away the tear marks with the fingers of his left hand. "Or rather, Cao Bin-san."

What he doesn’t know is that because of the mating bond, he is now tied to Viktoria’s soul. 

And that is how the first part of this story ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:
> 
> \- The first time I wrote this AU was one and half year ago on my [YoI, Yuuri, Victor and My 2nd Birthday Collections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157561), called [Lady Nikiforov - Prologue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157561/chapters/38142428). You can see there that I used some parts to make chapters one and two.
> 
> \- Beside it, I used three more prompts, with Hades&Persephone being the last one and also giving me links for other Prompts and even fics I already did, like After Meals, it's Time for Mystery and Mechta Toshokan - Library of Dreams, with will be rewritten to fit the series.
> 
> \- I will probably write another fic for this AU (Omegas being womem and Alphas, men) if is asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's chapter:  
> Act 2 ~ дворецкий (Dvoretsky - Butler)
> 
> Everything was going well, until strange things started happening around Viktória, making her more and more confused. Initially, Yuuri no longer appears with letters from her family for a few days. This leaves her with the feeling of freedom that she always dreamed of having. Then, new letters arrive, this time containing the name 'Yuri Plisetsky' as the sender, which makes her find it strange. After all, she doesn't know any Yuri Plisetsky.


End file.
